darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale Clark's DARK SHADOWS fan fiction continuation...7 books
RITUAL In this informal and loose synopsis, I will do my best to cover the seven part (thus far) series of Dale Clark’s. It seems to start four years after Julia arrived at Collinwood, so say 1970 or 1971. In the first story, Carolyn is having dreams of someone that we later find out is Vicki being pushed off a cliff by someone she also cannot see (we later find out who this is and I believe it is Jeb). Carolyn seeks help from Julia and Stokes to find out the identity of both and discovers that it is Vicki. For Vicki, it seems three years have gone by since she came to 1796. A strange but seemingly innocent angelic like man named Simon comes to Vicki and Peter to save their lives and he does save Peter. He urges them to return to Collinwood. At the same time, Julia talks Barnabas out of returning to Vicki’s time and decides to go herself, with Carolyn, using the stairway through time to go there, somehow. On the stairway, Julia saw a shadowy man following them but could not make out his features. Before she and Carolyn leave and meet Joshua, Vicki, and Millicent, however, Carolyn walked in on her mother who was in her room and discovered that the papers her mother held were actually Vicki’s birth certificate. Liz admits that Vicki was indeed her daughter but she will not say who Vicki’s father was. Carolyn is angry and hurt and more determined than ever to find and save Vicki. Keeping Barnabas (and Quentin) occupied is the mystery of a fire in a work shack near the garage that almost seemed to take David away from them in a strange way: the fire ceased when David commanded it to. Hallie found a picture David had of his mother. David is now 16. Barnabas has a talk with Roger and with Quentin about Laura Collins. He finds out more info from Carolyn and then has a long talk with David about his mother. No one is sure Laura is dead. Not long after, David is visited in his room by Laura in what seems to be a dream…but it is not. Laura leaves David an urn for him in his room. Once in the 1700s, Carolyn tells Vicki she is her sister and that Liz is their mother. She also tells Vicki that Liz didn’t reveal who Vicki’s father is. In the remainder of this novel: Carolyn tells Julia about Vicki being Liz’s daughter. Carolyn meets Millicent face to face and they each touch each other and find some part of themselves in each other’s minds. Simon turns out to want to do a ritual that will destroy Angelique from ever having touched the Collins family. Julia is skeptical of it and worse, she gets Peter to believe in her theory: that if Angelique never does what she did, time will change so drastically that Liz and Roger might never be born, that Carolyn will never have existed or that Vicki might not be born either. Her own life will change. A coven lead by Jeb, who has already killed his own members as a sacrifice, kidnaps Vicki for a Black Mass. Carolyn has a vision that leads them to where Vicki will be sacrificed in the woods. Joshua and Ben attempt a rescue and free her but Ben is shot but merely wounded. With Julia’s care, he survives. As Jeb threatens them all, Peter pushes him off the cliff and Jeb dies, witnessed by Carolyn. Peter is taken by a Constable named Ezra Jenkins and another man. Later on Joshua is told that their carriage was overrun by townspeople loyal to Jeb and Peter was hung and is dead. Joshua will find a way to prove Ezra was a follower of Jeb. Vicki insists on going on with the Simon ritual and Simon picks the East Wing where the sun strikes a new day. Simon performs it and Angelique tries to goad him and Vicki into acting aggressively. Despite that and despite Simon having a heart attack, a universe in that room opens up a gateway, creating a parallel time where the Collins family was not besieged by spells and death. Joshua sees how happy everyone was there including Naomi, Sarah, Josette and Barnabas and Jeremiah and some new bride of his. Simon dies from his heart attack. Joshua vows to keep this East Wing room closed and shut off. While all that is happening, Liz visits Barnabas and discovers Carolyn has not told him about Vicki being Liz’s daughter. Quentin takes David out on a speed boat and asks him to tell him anything that is bothering him. David then turns over a scarab that his mother gave him, he says a long time ago. Stokes analyzes it and tells Barnabas and Quentin that he believes this was the focal point. David is safe. The truth is that David lied to them. David hides the urn in the East Wing, unaware of a cinder starting within it. Julia tells Joshua that Barnabas has been released from the coffin and that he is cured and reasonably happy. Julia says goodbye to Joshua and tells him that he is very like his son. Joshua doubts Barnabas would like that comparison but Julia says, “Oh, I don’t know.” She, Carolyn and Vicki return to the present via the stairway…or at least as the novel ends, are hoping to…. Also in the first book, Julia worries how Barnabas will react to the news that she’s known that Roxanne was still alive. Quentin had seen a woman that he described to Julia in the parallel time room. The woman seemed to be looking for Barnabas. Julia never told Barnabas this nor did Quentin for some reason. It has been months. It seems the year is 1971. Also in Vicki’s time, 1799, Vicki has finally pieced together the past and the present and both together add up to the facts that there is just one Barnabas and that he was a vampire. RETRIBUTION As Julia, Vicki and Carolyn return to the year 1971, a strange man seems to touch Vicki. Julia and Liz talk, with Julia not judging Liz. Before Julia can tell Barnabas about Roxanne, he hears about Vicki’s return and runs to Collinwood. Vicki talks to Liz, hugs David, and tenses up when Barnabas visits. Maggie had rented out the cottage. It is three years after Sam’s death. Mrs. Watson seems to be her neighbor. Maggie has a caller: Nicholas Blair. Joe meets with Julia to discuss his release. A Dr. Morrison has been treating him and he’s making progress, despite saying the moon might hurt him once. Vicki meets and becomes fast friends with Quentin, who even takes her out on his speedboat. Julia had used her medallion on Joe to make him forget but she’s not sure he has completely forgotten. Julia delivers Joshua message that he loves Barnabas, despite not having the ability to say the last part. Barnabas echoes his father’s words when Julia says they are alike. Maggie and Vicki remeet and share and cry in a bedroom at Collinwood. They laugh that Roger is now her Uncle. Vicki is horrified that Blair is back in Maggie’s life. Vicki doesn’t seem to want her old job back or her old room. At dinner, Maggie tells Nicholas about Vicki’s return. Vicki and Quentin talk at the terrace. Quentin has been at Collinwood for almost two years. Vicki tells him about Blair, whom he knows. Roger remeets both Vicki and Nicholas at the same time. Carolyn and Liz make up but Liz is not ready to reveal Vicki’s father. Nicholas hopes to rerent the House by the Sea. Blair searches the MacGruder house ruins looking for something. It was formerly called Rose Cottage. He finds Leticia Collins’s dairy. Vicki confronts Barnabas at the Old House and tells him she knows about him. She runs from the house. Later she has another talk with Liz. Liz has a party to introduce her daughter to everyone. Vicki tells Julia to tell Barnabas that she will not do anything to hurt him. Quentin and Barnabas enlist Stokes’ help to stop Blair. Liz tells Vicki that her own mother died shortly after Roger was born. She gives Vicki a pendant that was her mother’s. Most of her mother’s things were destroyed in a fire. Blair reveals to the readers his plans for Maggie: he will sacrifice her to his master to get back into his good graces after being tortured for so long by a demon. Maggie and he will be together forever but her soul will be his master’s. Blair also summons Vicki to the house by the sea and although he thought of making her jump from Widow’s Hill, instead he changes her to be a mean person. She sets about threatening Julia and Barnabas. Julia also encounters Blair on the path and he does something to her as well: finding out about her from her own mind. Stokes also goes to see Blair and he tells him that Adam is no longer any of Blair’s business. Maggie declares her friendship for Barnabas but he suggests to her to break up with Nicholas. The diary of Leticia Faye Collins talks of the winter of 1840 but not much about the Mask of Baal, which is what Blair seeks. He noticed the date of death for Leticia and Desmond, her husband was the same: July 26, 1881. He wants to know from the ghost of Leticia where the grave of Judah Zachary is. She resists but he threatens to separate her from Desmond in death. While he does this, Carolyn gets a dizzy spell and Leticia talks out of her: Gallows Hill is where Desmond put it back. When Carolyn talks to Barnabas (who reflects on what he was in 1967 and how he blamed Jeremiah wrongly for all that had happened to him, creating his own “wrong” history about events) and Julia, she tells them it is very annoying how they exchange glances while she questions them. They tell her about Leticia and Judah. It seems likely that Desmond discovered the Mask of Baal among Gerard’s things and returned it to Judah’s burial sight. Blair finds the mask before they do. Julia and Barnabas also realize Blair has turned Vicki into his plaything. Vicki’s mind fights Blair’s take over. At Restland Cemetery Blair summons up Dave Woodard’s spirit to begin haunting Julia at first and then both Julia and Barnabas together. They confront Nicholas but he denies it and threatens them with other ways. He thinks their own consciences will do a better job of tormenting them. Blair then tells Barnabas about Roxanne. Maggie tells Liz about plans to marry Blair and while she disapproves, she decides to back Maggie. They plan to marry one night and when Liz tells Quentin and Stokes they realize Maggie is in danger far ahead of the time they thought she would be. Stokes, Barnabas, and Quentin storm the House by the Sea as Blair is about to kill Maggie and commit her to satan. Stokes allowed Barnabas to use an amulet to protect him stating that if he himself wore it, it would interfere with what he had to do but later on Barnabas thinks Stokes just wanted Barnabas protected…that maybe Stokes knew more about Barnabas and Nicholas and their fight than he let on. Stokes’s attack weakened Nicholas but with a blast, Blair knocks Stokes down dead. He also knives Barnabas’s shoulder in a scuffle and punches Quentin down. He threatens to kill the rest of the Collins family and then was gone. Blair removes the spell from Vicki but replaces it with another: one that will make her forget everything. The others in the house had gone into town. Quentin flees after a running, screaming Vicki, letting Blair get away from him again. Barnabas brings Maggie to the Old House but Blair appears there as well. Without his ceremony complete, Blair cannot force Maggie to come to him in marriage and when Barnabas tells Maggie that Blair killed Stokes tonight, Blair takes away a spell he put on her in 1968. Maggie remembers what Barnabas did to her and remembers what he was. She knocks the amulet from Barnabas’s hands and stands at Nicholas’s side! Fleeing, Vicki thinks of finding Peter and takes the stairway to time. Barnabas attacks Blair to give Julia time to get away but he is knocked to the floor. In any event, a force knocks the Mask away from Blair and causes him to go up in flames. Even as he does, he tries to pull Julia and Barnabas in but he dies or goes to hell. Maggie faints. Vicki appears in Spring 1915. Wiggins found her in the West Wing. He brings her to Edward, Jamison, and Jamison’s Aunt Judith. Jamison asks his father to call Dr. Reed. Vicki doesn’t remember her name. Spring 1917: Jamison had given her a name: Rachel. She and Jamison marry. Judith, even after a year and a half of marriage never accepted Rachel (Vicki). She (Vicki) has a baby that she names…Elizabeth! Late summer 1971: Julia brings Maggie to Collinwood where her medical bag is and her medallion. Maggie is in shock. When she gets to Collinwood, Joe is in the drawing room and asks what Julia is doing to Maggie! Barnabas is at the House by the Sea, waiting for the sheriff to come to the house. He laments all the friends and loved ones that had to die. He would have to lie to the sheriff. When he goes to the drawing room of the House by the Sea, there is movement in one of the chairs. Then “she” walked into a shaft of the moonlight streaming in from the bay window. “Hello, Barnabas.” Her eyes dazzling in the dark. “Angelique!”